Una pesadilla conejuda
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: Nick tiene una "pesadilla", lo que hace que él y Judy mantengan una pequeña conversación. Wildehopps. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**(La escena de la "pesadilla" está basada en un cómic hecho por DemonWriterX. Gracias Clover819 por decírmelo, y me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic :D. Sinceramente no esperaba que fuera tan bien recibido, y me gustaría daros las gracias escribiendo otro capítulo, pero no se me ocurren ideas y no quiero forzarme a escribirlo, así que si tenéis alguna sugerencia será bien recibida)**_

* * *

—Felicidades señor Wilde, es una niña —dijo la enfermera mientras le pasaba una coneja recién nacida.

—Hola pequeña. Oh, eres preciosa —Nick extendió sus brazos para coger a la cría y acercársela al pecho. Sus ojos morados le miraron con curiosidad mientras una risita se escapaba de sus diminutos labios—. Tienes los mismos ojos que tu madre. Y su personalidad por lo que veo.

—Felicidades señor Wilde, otra niña.

La enfermera se acercó con otra conejita, pero esta tenía la piel naranja y los ojos verdes.

—Vaya, que sorpresa, dos por uno —dijo riendo mientras se sentaba para poder tener a sus dos hijas en brazos—. Ahora que no me oye vuestra madre y no sabéis lo que estoy diciendo, sois súper cuquis.

—Enhorabuena señor Wilde, el primer zorro.

 _¿Qué?_

—Vaya, trillizos.

—Enhorabuena señor Wilde, otra zorra.

—¿Más?

—Enhorabuena señor Wilde.

—Enhorabuena señor Wilde.

—Enhorabuena señor Wilde.

—Enhorabuena señor Wilde.

—Enhorabuena señor Wilde.

—¡JUDYYYYY!

* * *

Nick se despertó hiperventilando de aquel sueño tan horrible. Se sentó e inspeccionó la habitación para asegurarse de que no era real lo que acababa de soñar y cuando lo confirmó al ver que se encontraba en el pequeño apartamento de Judy suspiró aliviado y se volvió a tumbar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la coneja mientras se daba la vuelta para admirar a su pareja.

—Nada, recuérdame que no tengamos hijos. Nunca.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres tener hijos?

—No, bueno aún no, pero no sé porqué lo dices tan repentinamente.

Nick le dio la espalda mientras se tapaba con la sábana. Ahora le daba vergüenza decirlo.

—He tenido una pesadilla.

—¿Qué? No te oigo, habla más alto.

—Que he tenido una pesadilla.

Judy se quedó callada durante unos segundos hasta que procesó la información

—Ah. Y... ¿de qué iba?

—Pues estabas embarazada y rompiste aguas así que te llevé al hospital y cuando empezaste a dar a luz, bueno, digamos que no podías parar.

Al entender cuál era la preocupación de su novio Judy se dio la vuelta corriendo y se mordió el labio inferior para contener su risa, pero aun así se le escapó inevitablemente.

—Ríete, como no lo has soñado.

—Oh Nick, si fueras un conejo no te diría que no pudiera llegar a pasar pero eres un zorro. No sabemos cual va a ser el producto, ni siquiera sabemos si va a haber un producto, por eso de que somos especies diferentes.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Además solo llevamos saliendo un año, aún nos queda muuuucho para plantearnos la idea de tener hijos. Por todas las zanahorias aún no sabemos si nos vamos a casar.

—Tienes razón —El zorro se alivió al escuchar la primera oración de su novia pero después se volvió a preocupar cuando escuchó la segunda—. Espera, como que no sabemos si nos vamos a casar.

—Buenas noches Nick.

—No, porque yo no pienso compartir mi vida con alguien que no sea tú.

—Hmmm bueno, a lo mejor me lo pienso si el anillo es bonito.

Una gran carcajada salió de la garganta del zorro al escuchar el único requisito que le ponía Judy para casarse con él.

—Descuida Hopps —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y abrazaba a la coneja por la cintura—. Tu pedida de pata será algo que nunca olvidarás.


	2. Extra

—Lo preguntaré por última vez, ¿dónde está el dinero?

—No te lo pienso decir preciosa —La comadreja se inclinó sobre la mesa y le sonrió orgullosamente—. Pero tal vez alguien tan cuqui como tú es capaz de averiguarlo.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Judy, que en un instante se puso encima de ella y le inmovilizó, a pesar de que tenía las esposas puestas.

—¿¡Dónde está el dinero!?

—¡Ay! Colega, dile a tu novia que se relaje —le demandó al zorro, esperando que acudiera en su auxilio, pero Nick simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Primero es mi esposa no mi novia y segundo le diré que se calme cuando nos digas lo que queremos saber.

—¡Vale vale vale! ¡Lo dejé en las alcantarillas! ¡No recuerdo donde exactamente porque era de noche, pero lo deje allí, lo juro!

—¡No es suficiente! ¡Quiero la posición exacta!

—Tranqui zanahorias, si no lo sabe no lo sabe. Enviaremos a una patrulla en su búsqueda y sino está ahí entonces podrás darle su merecido, ¿vale?

Judy tardó unos segundos pero al final soltó a la comadreja.

—Está bien.

* * *

—Uff, me comería una tarta de zanahorias ahora mismo.

—Pero si te has tomado una para desayunar, y otra ayer de postre.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora eres mi nutricionista?

—No, solamente te estoy informando.

—Pues ya soy lo bastante mayorcita como para saber lo que como, así que no hace falta que me digas lo que ya sé.

—Vale tranquila, no era mi intención ofenderla señorita.

La pareja ya había salido de la sala de interrogatorios y se dirigía a la oficina del jefe Bogo para hacerle saber que habían acabado su trabajo. De camino pasaron por la recepción, donde el dulce olor de los donuts de Ben sedució a Judy, haciendo que se desviase para hablar con el guepardo.

—Ben, ¿me das uno?

—Claro —Judy cogió tres donuts y los engulló en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. ¡Eh! Habías dicho uno.

—Lo siento es que me apetecía algo dulce.

—No pasa nada, pero la próxima vez hazme saber cuantos quieres exactamente.

—No en serio lo siento, te compraré una caja después, no, dos, o mejor tres.

—Judy no hace falta.

—Lo siento de verdad, me sabe fatal.

—Cielo, ¿por qué no te adelantas y le informas al jefe de nuestro progreso? Enseguida te alcanzo.

—Vale, lo siento Ben.

—No pasa nada —Judy se fue cabizbaja y cuando el guepardo estuvo seguro de que no podía oírle se dirigió a Nick—. ¿Pero qué le pasa? Últimamente está muy rara.

—No sé, entre sus enfados y su gran apetito está irreconocible.

* * *

—Genial, he engordado.

—No me extraña, últimamente te comes todo lo que te encuentras.

—¡Pero hago ejercicio!

—Pues no será el suficiente.

—Gracias, con un marido así quién necesita enemigos —dijo sarcásticamente la coneja mientras se tumbaba en la cama junto a Nick.

—Pero qué te pasa, últimamente estás muy gruñona.

—No sé, ya me gustaría saberlo —dijo exasperada. Cuando se calmó apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Nick—. ¿Crees que me estoy volviendo loca?

—No cariño, será el estrés, últimamente hemos tenido mucho trabajo y poco descanso —En realidad el zorro tenía una ligera idea de lo que le podía estar pasando a su esposa. Agresividad, malhumor constante, aumento de peso y de apetito sin razón aparente, todo indicaba que la familia iba a crecer y por ello no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa tan tonta?

—Por nada —El zorro apagó las luces y abrazó a Judy, poniendo una zarpa en su vientre—. Que durmáis bien.

—¿Por qué has dicho durmáis?

—Porque sí.

—Mira que eres raro —Aunque Judy lo dijo en un tono enfadado después le dio un beso en la mejilla. El zorro no quería decirle cuales eran sus sospechas porque no estaba completamente seguro y no quería hacerle falsas ilusiones, hacía tiempo que la coneja le decía indirectamente que le gustaría ser madre y si bien a él no le importaba lo único que pedía era que no vinieran muchos, o ya se veía alquilando una madriguera cerca de los padres de Judy.

* * *

 _ **(Aquí está la segunda y última (creo) parte. Corta, pero no veía necesario alargarla más de lo necesario. Iba a subirla como otro one-shot independiente pero creo que queda bien si lo pongo aquí. Sinceramente creo que Nick y Judy no podrían tener hijos biológicos por ser de especies diferentes pero por el bien de la trama de esta pequeña historia haré la vista gorda, además es ficción así que todo es posible (?) en fin espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima~**_

 _ **PKMNfanSakura).**_


End file.
